The Shadowing
by howlingwolffate
Summary: When Hei, Yin and Mao is sent on a mission to the United States to assassinate a former syndicate member. Hei runs into the X-men and gets mistaken as a mutate much to Hei's Horror and Mao's amusement.-maybe yaoi and beta needed
1. Chapter 1

**The Shadowing**

**Fate: it's me again!**

**Logan: Shut up…**

**Mao: Fate owns nothing!**

* * *

Prologue: When Hei, Yin and Mao is sent on a mission to the United States to assassinate a former syndicate member. Hei runs into the X-men and gets mistaken as a mutate much to Hei's Horror and Mao's amusement.

* * *

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" The black reaper asked coldly as he started getting dressed in his usual black attire as he put his signature two tip blades in various places on his person.

The black cat seated on the kitchen counter only response was a flick to the tail and a," Deal with it," Before the cat jumped out the window before he could get thrown out it.

The black reaper turned to his last team mate in the room which was a silver haired girl in a purple dress as she got the attention turned on her she lifted two fingers up to her face and forced herself to smile, "Sorry Hei but it is a mission," The doll said in the same emotionless voice. The newly dubbed Hei just sighed as he put on his black bullet proof jacked that had green underneath it and he covered his face with his signature white mask with a purple lightning bolt down the left side and a jokers smile placed on it.

"I'm well aware it's a mission, Yin I just don't see the point in killing this person in broad day light where anyone can see," Hei said softly as he patted Yin's head and jumped out the window, vanishing without a sound as Yin got up and filled a bowl of water and stuck her hand in it following her team mates movements.

* * *

Logan (Wolverine) grumbled as he had the teens follow him much to his built up irritation as they continued to talk about point less things that held no concern to him as they walked down the street to the grocery store. Even though the teens tried to include up he just glared at them and kept quiet.

"Ugh! I hated that test in math it was hard," Kitty complained for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Iz not Zee math teachers fault that you zuck at math Kitty," Curt stated in the French (A/N :?) Accent that the team has grown accustomed to a while ago.

"Kitty we all know it was hard just give it a rest," Scott scowled as Jean wacked him in the arm and told him to be nice. Though Rogue for some off reason felt the need to back Kitty up.

"Not that I don't think the complaining is annoying but Kitten here is kind of right I even found that test hard," Rogue said in her southern accent but as soon as Logan was about to say something trash cans fell over onto the street along with a man that looked absolutely terrified.

Logan twitched in amusement, "Where's the fire bub?" he asked in his gruff voice which just sent the main flinching away.

"Y-you have to h-help me pl-please I will gi-give you anything!" The black haired man said slowly getting back up that's when everyone noticed his clothes looked a wreck his hair looked like it when throw a sausage grinder and he had cuts up and down his body.

"What's a matter who did this?" Jean said calmly walking slowly to the traumatized man as he finely got up.

"H-he after m-me!" The man stuttered as he took a step back every time Jean took a step forward in which she finely stopped and stood next to Logan.

"Who iz after you?" Curt asked.

"I tho-thought he wa-was dead!" The man yelled and rogue thought if he was off his rockers yet.

"Who is supposed to be dead?!" Logan demanded.

The man looked terrified as though the very name scared him," the man in all black with a mask as white as snow!" The man blabbered on until Scott got annoyed and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Who is he?" Scott yelled.

Suddenly the man pointed to a roof top and scrambled back a decent distanced away still pointing to the roof top, "The Black Reaper!" the man finely yelled as everyone turned to see the mask figure suddenly disappear and reappear behind to the man.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the man dubbed with the nick name of black reaper, "Now, now Sosuke no need to make a scene," The man's voice sent a chill down everyone's spine at the pure coldness in the masked guys voice even though the mutants (minus Logan) didn't speak Japanese, "You know the Syndicate doesn't like traitors,"

The newly dubbed Sosuke looked livid as he went to punch the black reapers face but the man swiftly dodge and shot a leg out tripping Sosuke as the black reaper slammed the man's face down with his palm on Sosuke's face, squeezing it tightly, "Pl-please," Sosuke whimpered as he knew what was coming next.

"Take this as a warning," the Black reaper stated in perfect English (without an accent) as he began to glow blue and electricity erupted from his palm sending thousands of volts of electricity through his body until he was dead.

The X-men stared in horror at how face this scene had played out and what shocked them the most was this assassin was a mutant. Logan growled as he unsheathed his claws and rushed the Black reaper who in turn back flipped four times and landed far enough away from the group.

"What is your problem bub," Logan growled as his claws glowed in the sun catching the reaper's eye.

What the black reaper said confused everyone, "You're a contractor? What is your payment?"

"What iz this guy nutz he iz trying to push Logan's buttons on purpoze?" Curt asked as he stared at the dead body in front of him. Jean shrugged concerned that Logan was going up against a person who is paid to fight and kill, than again Logan was paid to kill as well a long time ago.

"Man should we help Wolverine?" Rogue asked as she saw Logan get kicked into a wall.

"Yes," Jean said as she used her powers to throw the knocked over trash cans at Hei.

Hei growled as the troublesome teenagers as he shone one of his blades in the sun causing it to reflect high on a nearby building.

Logan's eyes went wide at the obvious signal for back up when suddenly a can of something shot by the black reapers feet causing a fire to surround him, "What the hell!" Scott cursed when the fire died down to see nobody was standing in the middle of the scorch marks.

"What is going on?" Kitty screeched.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Logan growled as he turned around and walked back to the mansion with the teens following.

* * *

Hei growled as he grabbed Mao by the scruff of the neck and glowered at him," What was the idea of me killing in the daylight I am called the _black _reaper for nothing," Mao gulped as he stared into the icy depths of Hei's midnight blue eyes.

"Well it was all to get closer to those mutants," Mao looked like he wanted to break out into cold sweat as Hei's glare increased.

"You mean that contractor that had the metal claws," the black reaper stated as Mao shook his head.

"No these people are called 'Mutants' they are kind of like contractors except without the payment. This is done because the mutants are born with their ability so the mind and body see no invasion to cause harm to itself to keep the power satisfied," Hei nodded once in understanding.

"So the Syndicate originally wanted me to scout out the mutants and those bastards knew I would meet at least one of them when I went out to kill the traitor," Hei growled out as Mao nodded as the cat watch his teammate curse in Mandarin Chinese (which he didn't understand a single word of it) and begin to pace. Yin watched from the sidelines of the conversation but ended up putting a hand on Hei's shoulder calming him, "So when do I meet the mutants again?"

Mao grinned (well as best as a cat could grin), "Well mister Lee Shangshun how do you feel like starting school in a couple of weeks?" Hei's eyes went from blank to pure cold fury as he threw the cat as hard as he could outside the window of his apartment (which was the second story floor) and was happy to note when he heard a screech of pain and outrage coming from outside as Hei closed the window shut as to not let him back him.

* * *

**Me: And done with the first one!**

**Logan: -rolls eyes-**

**Hei: Why do I have to go to school?! –glares at me-**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shadowing**

**Me: I'm back! Deal with it!**

**Hei & Logan: Get on with it!**

**Yin: Fate owns nothing but the plot line.**

**Me: I still need a Beta for this story!**

* * *

After Hei had thrown Mao out the window he went to sleep on one of the two beds in the room as Yin took the other, "Good night Hei," Yin said in the same monotone voice that is always in a doll's voice.

"Night Yin and don't let the damn cat in," Hei stated as Yin nodded as he flipped back over and closed his eyes glad that rain at started after the night had come into play, so that he didn't have to listen to Mao's attempts to get into the locked hotel room.

"Hei don't forget you have to attack an M16 agent tomorrow in daylight again," Yin reminded the Chinese man as he nodded and fell asleep listening to the sound of the pouring rain and what almost seemed to be miserable meowing outside.

* * *

Right after the attack on the man The X-man quickly forgot about the food they were supposed to get as they ran away from the scene when the cops started showing up, "Wolverine what we going to do bout the dude in black?" Rogue questioned as they had started running with a complaining Curt behind everyone else.

Logan shrugged, "I'm not sure but I now for fact we will be bringing this up to the professor," Everyone nodded as Jean and Kitty were silent as they kept replaying the scene of the man dying in their mind every time they past a street that looked like the one they were on before the assassin came.

Once they had reached the mansion Logan had ordered everyone to go get something to eat and rest up as he headed for Professor X's office. When he got there he felt a presence in his mind as soon as Charles started speaking in his mind, "_Come in Logan,_" The man opened the office to the bald head of the professor staring out of the window by the desk, "What is it you wanted Logan?"

"Charles we have an assassin in the city now," Logan said bluntly as Charles spun his wheel chair around and looked at the other man straight in the eye.

"How do you know this?" Charles said refusing to get the information out of Logan's head, being polite to his privacy.

"We had a run in with the guy when some random bub came blabbering in front of us saying someone was out to get him, someone named the Black Reaper," Logan paused before continuing trying to replay what happened earlier, "I can see how the assassin got his name since he was decked out all in black he even had the black hair to go with it but of course the assassin had a regular hair cut that a lot of people have so even if he didn't have his mask on I wouldn't be able to identify him. Anyways he did have a white mask with a joker face on it a lightning bolt down the left side of it,"

Charles stopped to think about it, "Did he kill the man in front of everyone in the group the institute sent for food?" Logan nodded as Charles face went with pity, "That must have scared them into shock…Is there anything else you can go by to identify this man? His scent perhaps,"

Logan shook his head, "Nah all I smelt was metal from his blades and the garbage that was near us spilt onto the pavement (when the victim tripped over) which in turn covered up a lot of the scents around us," Charles nodded again as he sighed when he realized they had nothing on the assassin in which they could find him, "Also I'm impressed with his fighting skills," Logan roughly admitted which came out hesitant.

Charles cocked his head to the side, "How so? It take a lot to admit that someone impressed you,"

"It's his fighting style that impressed me along with his speed along with how fast he took down the man he called Sosuke," Logan once again paused when he realized something, "Charles there is also something you will be interested as well about this man…He is a mutant,"

* * *

Hei grumbled incoherently when something poked him in the side and opened his eyes only to see a cat's face in his face. When he realized it was just Mao he promptly throw him across the room satisfied when a thump echoed through the room, just as Hei was about to go back to sleep a cold hand was placed on his shoulder as he grunted and finely got up as he headed for the showers, almost stepping on Mao who barely moved in time.

After he had taken a shower he put on his Black Reaper attire once again and got a nod of approval from Mao, "Our target is in front the school you will be attending and she plans on staying there until school gets out," Yin informed with her hand in the a nearby sink, Mao looked to give Hei finale instructions but found him already gone.

* * *

Kitty and Curt looked out the window in pure boredom as the history teacher went on and on about something to do with a shoe, statue, a lemon and a general in an army. Curt got out a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it and passed it behind him to Kitty.

'I'm bored of this I don't even know what is going on anymore,' Kitty nodded in agreement but shuddered once again at the memory that was plagued into her mind.

"It's not the subject I'm bored with….Curt I keep having flashed of that man dead every time I close my eyes, I'm sick of it,' Curt read over the note and sighed as he too remember the incident.

Curt began to write back only for a piercing scream to ring though the air and everyone froze as Kitty and Curt looked out the window at the front gate only to the Black Reaper with a body by his feet. Kitty couldn't hold it in anymore when nobody noticed as she screamed and pointed to the man in black and the dead body as people began to panic.

* * *

Jean heard the scream and then another scream and looked across the window to see Kitty pointing at the gate with her mouth open in a silent scream and her eyes wide. Jean's own eyes went wide with horror at the sight of the Black Reaper and the body.

* * *

Scott quickly put took out his phone as everyone began to panic and sent a quick text to Logan as Scott got up to gather the rest of the X-man still in school. The teacher hadn't even noticed as she tried to get everyone settle down…Good thing nobody paid attention to Scott in this class anyways and the teacher forgot to take attendance.

* * *

Hei had gotten to the place and too bad the M16 agent realized who he was and started throwing punches. Which ended up with Hei throwing the woman to the ground after busting open the school gates as he reached down and started electrocuting the crap out of her as she let out a piercing scream that could wake the dead back to life. Hei cursed inwardly as the scream caused all the students and teachers to focus on him when another scream went through the air. At once Hei recognized the brown haired girl from yesterday who had screamed and pointed to the gate only to see her run out of the view of the window. The black Reaper had a tick mark over his eye as it started twitching in annoyance as he pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it to the ground which set it off imminently when he noticed people coming out of the building. When the smoke cleared the black reaper was nowhere in sight with the body forgotten on the ground.

* * *

Hei landed on the rooftop of the school and hid in the shadows as he realized the mutants would meet up there. Which his guess was right on as Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Curt came out into the sunlight.

"What iz with thiz guy? I don't zink he got the name Black Reaper zust becuz of his outfit," Curt commented as Jean hugged Kitty as she began to shake. Hei inwardly smirked at this but kept his face blank as he continued to watch the mutants he had just recently found out their names from Mao the day before.

"I don't know but this guy has issues," Scott sneered as Rogue rolled her eyes at him, "I already informed the professors about what's happening," Rogue than began to cough which sounded and offal like 'Teacher's pet'. Scott just glared.

Jean sighed, "We can't do anything against this assassin since he is obviously more experienced and I even heard from the Professors that even Wolverine admitted to being impressed with his skill," Everyone (except Hei) went wide eyed at this.

"S-so he i-is going t-to be hard to take do-down?" Kitty stuttered still very afraid of the man that killed two men in cold blood.

Rogue finely stopped picking on Scott, "I don't see how we are supposed to stop him since we can't even beat Logan altogether and Mister. Black Reaper single handily held him off longer than most groups of people are able to," Rogue pointed out which got her glared at by Jean for cursing.

Hei sighed inwardly finely done with listening to the teenager's point of view, He smirked when he thought of the perfect way how to introduce himself.

All the mutants went stiff as a bored when clapping came from the shadows only for them to see a white mask appear from it than a full body as everyone saw the black reaper. The teenagers all went into attack positions which highly amused Hei even though he didn't show it, "Now is this how one would treat a guest?" Hei said with a cold ice voice that made shivers almost run down his own spine.

Scott sneered," It is when the guest your greeting is an assassin that already killed in broad daylight twice," Hei tsked at him in response.

"Oh no worried they didn't have a clean slate in the slightest either since both people I've killed have killed a lot more people than myself, I'm just cleaning up their mess and returning it back to them," Hei lied since nobody on earth could have beat him in how many a person killed.

"You could have handed them to the police!" Jean nearly yelled.

"Now why would I do that when they got away free with no bounty, now little girl I suggest you get through that head of yours and realize people only do things for money," Jean flinched at the little girl and money comment, "Besides I will do nothing to you yet…But start to investigate me and we will have an issue," Hei warned eyes narrowing behind his mask.

"Why would we want anything to do with you?" Jean shouted angry tears running down her face.

"Because you have a curious mind mutants, you are curious about my so called mutation now I will take my leave but remember I have eyes everywhere," With that a wire came out of somewhere and attached to a building allowing the black reaper to get away just the door to the roof busted open revealing Logan and Storm.

"What happened?" Storm questioned as she saw the defeated looks on people's faces.

"It waz the black Reaper again profezzor," Curt explained with wild hand motions as Logan growled deep in his throat and Storm sighed.

"Back to the mansion all of you," Logan ordered as he turned on his heels and left with everyone following him.

* * *

Hei looked at the cat sleeping on a small play place at the park with hardly anyone around, "Mao…"

The cat looked up with a questioning look, "Watch the mutants and make your presence known after a while…" Mao nodded and leaped of the play structure and vanished into a bush as Hei walked down onto the street wearing normal clothes that 'Lee' would wear.

* * *

**Me: …I'm not happy I made Hei talk so much!**

**Mao: Deal with it.**

**Yin: Hei is out of character….**

**Me: -Sweat drops- I own nothing.**


End file.
